


Two People Talking - Alice and Bertie Wooster

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [14]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie is explaining poetry, this is not going well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking - Alice and Bertie Wooster

**Two People Talking...**

"It's a lovely poem," the girl - charming child, if a tad superior in the way small girls are, not that I've ever seen them grow out of it, ten or twenty-one they all like to make a chap feel a blighted chump - said pensively, "but a little difficult to understand..." 

"Not at all, not at all." If Jeeves can do it - mind you, _he_ is a brainy sort, never denied that for one moment, but there's nothing common or mean about the memorable Wooster noggin - then your humble self can help a lady out with a spot of verse. "Let's see, how did it go again?" 

She sighed and gazed at me with a gaze uncannily like one of my fiancees just before they chucked the affiancing, the ring - and sometimes a left hook. _"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves -"_

"Brillig, Brillig... would that be somewhere near Brillingsdean Bunstead? Ghastly place, m'dear girl, you don't want to go there, nothing to do but admire the Jubilee Watering Trough twice a day - or thrice if the old heart can take the suspense -" 

"No, _brillig._ " 

I cogitated madly but came up unhappily short. "No, don't recall ever visiting the dashed place then. Probably a good thing, if it's full of slippery coves -" 

"Slithy toves." 

"Slithery -?" 

"Slithy." 

"Even worse. Sounds like something an aunt would be, not a bally cove." 

"None of _my_ aunts were slithy." 

"That's because you're not a Wooster, m'dear, and a dashed lucky thing too. Though Aunt Agatha slithering anywhere would be a sight to freeze the marrow of any tove, I can assure you, not that she's ever been to Brillingsdean Bunstead. Best thing one could say about the place, what?" 

I would have wagered good money that her eyes narrowed, and the gaze was less fiancee about to throw a left hook and more aunt about to pitch a dashed fit. Uncanny how they can do it from the cradle, as it is. 

I looked at the tubby chap Humpty for some assistance - after all, a chap ought to help out a chap when in distress, in debt, or in over his head with a dashed youngster. But the fathead simply rocked on his bally ledge and did his considerable best to look like a complacent poached egg. 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a dialogue challenge)


End file.
